


Dance With Me?

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Confessions, Dancing, Extended Scene, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Healthy Relationships, M/M, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “In full disclosure, because I refuse to be one of those cliché couples that hide things from each other and then get upset when the other finds out, I may have gotten a little drunk tonight,” Magnus admitted, a little sheepishly.





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene continuation from where we left Malec at the end of 2x13. :)

“In full disclosure, because I refuse to be one of those cliché couples that hide things from each other and then get upset when the other finds out, I may have gotten a little drunk tonight,” Magnus admitted, a little sheepishly, from his spot in Alec's arms.

“Okay? Magnus, I think you’re old enough to get drunk if you want to.” Alec said with a grin.

“I also may have not been drinking alone.” Magnus said, watching as the grin dropped from Alec's face.

“Someone I know?” Alec asked and Magnus could see clearly on his young lovers face the fear that came with asking.

“Dot came over while I was drinking and she joined in on my little pity party.” Magnus said, hoping to ease Alec's fear.

“Pity party?” Alec asked, slightly confused.

“You don’t think I enjoyed telling you to leave before, do you, Alexander? Because I absolutely did not. So I may have decided to drown my frustrations in a bottle of whiskey.” Magnus admitted with a sigh.

“I am sorry, Magnus. I’m so sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for asking you what I did but I promise you, Magnus, I swear, you don’t have to prove anything to me. Or to the Clave for that matter. They won’t be bothering you again if I can help it.” Alec said, with such fierce finality in his voice it sent a chill down Magnus' spine.

“As much as I appreciate that, darling, one man alone can not stop the Clave once they've decided on something.” Magnus said, leaning back into Alec's embrace.

“As the Head of the New York Institute, I will not allow anyone to so much as look at you wrong if I have it my way.” Alec said with such determination he surprised even himself. Magnus froze. Without removing himself from Alec's arms, he turned to face his lover.

“I'm sorry, darling, as what?” Magnus asked with such shock that Alec couldn’t help but laugh.

“I was going to tell you but you started in on getting drunk so I figured it could wait,” Alec teased.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed as he turned completely in Alec's arms to grasp at his shoulders. “I thought it was Jace! Jace was acting Head, wasn’t he?”

“He was but quickly decided the job wasn’t for him so he instated me. Just before I came over here actually. I wanted to share the good news with you.” Alec admitted bashfully.

“Oh, Alexander, I am so happy for you!” Magnus exclaimed as he threw his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled his close in a tight embrace.

“Things are going to be different, Magnus. I’m going to make sure the right kind of change actually happens.” Alec said, once again sounding more determined than Magnus could ever remember hearing him sound.

“If anyone could do it, darling, it would be you. I have complete faith that you will make a difference." Magnus said with a smile before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Alec's lips.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec said with a smile that sent Magnus' heart racing. “And I think I interrupted you. Sorry. I got a little excited. Finish telling me about drinking with Dot? Did you have fun?” Alec asked, genuinely curious.

“I loathe drinking whiskey but today called for it. Dot and I did share a dance as well and it felt so good to dance again.” Magnus sighed happily and Alec tucked that bit of information away for later.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Alec said honestly. “Even if you were drinking because you were upset with me.”

“There is one more thing I need you to know, Alexander. After our dance, I’m afraid Dot may have interpreted my intentions wrong. Darling, she tried to kiss me.” Magnus said, watching for any sign that Alec might be upset. 

“Tried?” Alec asked and Magnus sighed.

“She tried. As in an attempt was made but I stopped her before she could actually kiss me.” Magnus explained and Alec nodded in understanding. “I told her I was in love with you and that what she wanted could never happen. You are it for me Alexander Lightwood and I want everyone to know it.”

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Alec asked in a barely there whisper. 

“If it’s half as much as I love you darling, then there aren’t any proper words to explain it.” Magnus replied, his voice soft as he spoke.

Leaning in, Alec kissed Magnus. Gently, softly, almost as if he was afraid the man in front of him wasn’t real. 

“You're it for me too, Magnus.” Alec said with a smile when he broke away from Magnus' lips. 

With a smile of his own and tears in his eyes, Magnus settled back into Alec's loving embrace. In that moment, Magnus knew that there would be no other after Alexander. The young Shadowhunter was it for Magnus. He would love him until Alec drew his final breath and even still until Magnus himself was no more. Sad as he was that he knew he would one day lose his love, Magnus could not remember a time in all his years that he'd ever been happier. 

“Dance with me?” Magnus suddenly asked, turning to face Alec.

“There’s no-“ Alec started only to be stopped by a snap of Magnus' fingers and soft music coming from inside the loft.

Magnus stood and held his hand out to Alec, smiling happily when the younger man took his outstretched hand without hesitation.

Arms wrapped securely around one another, they swayed slowly to the music, each lost in their own thoughts of the other, both perfectly content with where they’d found themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can not with these two. I mean, they got my feels all tore up!! <3


End file.
